ROBOTMAN
by Haru-nyan-the-wolf-demon
Summary: I wrote this story for the best band ever, The Pillows. SUM: Ichigo is in a band who are very famous in Toronto, Canada. She falls in love. But what does her ex-boyfriend, Ryou: an insane inventer, have to say about this 'new' guy? R&R
1. T I N Y : B O A T

The song started with drums then a guitar. A grin spread across the lead singers face and she tapped her foot every beat the drummer hit. Several colorful lights hit the stage, a pink ray of light on the singer.

**This side of the sloping road, facing the blue sky  
>I kept waiting for you to appear<br>It seemed that if I looked away for a second  
>You would disappear completely<br>Chasing after that fleeting rainbow, I've become a lost child...**

She plucked the strings on her blue guitar. Sweat darkened the front of her grey tank top. The words of her song flowed perfectly out of her lips into the waiting ears of the audience. They clapped to the rhythm and cheered, some even sang along. The lead singer, whom everyone in the crowd admired, was called Ichigo. She had red hair that was put up in to pigtail on the top of her head, her bangs at the side of her cheeks. She is twenty three. The people behind her is, Nick: 2nd guitarist, Berry: chorus singer, Natsuki: drummer.

**A swallow flew away  
>I could hear the footsteps<br>It wasn't a dream  
>For the first time I wasn't alone...<strong>

Ichigo's closed eyes opened and smirked as she saw her ex boyfriend, Ryou, staring at her, his mouth agasp. He had shaggy beach blonde hair and blue eyes. Her eyes scanned across the room, landing on her roomate's face. Her name was Ayako. She had pink that reached her shoulders and sky grey eyes. Ichigo moved in with Ayako because her parents kicked her out of the house for being disrespectful and not getting a job. Looking back on the huge fight, she laughs to fight off the pain.

**You're special, you're like no one else  
>It's strange, it's like it was decided that we should meet<br>It's endearing, it tickles my heart  
>As if in a fairy tale, we found a tiny boat for two<br>By the glimmering riverside...**

The words were being repeated by the audience. She let go of her guitar and raised her hands, clapping to the beat, while her fans smacked their hands along with her.

**Right now, your left hand in my right  
>I can feel eternity, sprawled in your love<br>As I sit on a blue bench, breathing in the autumn  
>The days go on by, but I'm not lonely<br>I want to be embraced by the moonlight...**

**The wind kicked up  
>I tenderly kissed you<br>We spoke not a word  
>It was like a romantic deserted island...<strong>

She grabbed her guitar again and jammed out on it, her finger nails scratched the right strings and her other hands held down the right note. Her tounge licked across her pink lips and she opened her mouth again to sing louder but also more smoother.

**You're special, you're like no one else  
>If I recall only the words, they don't hold true<br>The two of us making a wish in this small world  
>I want to pin blooming flowers of happiness to your collar<br>However many there are, I'd choose a matching color...**

**You're special, you're like no one else  
>It's strange, it's like it was decided that we should meet<br>It's endearing, it tickles my heart  
>As if in a fairy tale, we found found a tiny boat<br>By the glimmering riverside  
>A tiny boat that would take us anywhere...<strong>

She dragged out the last word and smiled as she was done with the song. People screamed louder than ever making her grin and wave at the audience. "Is everyone doing good tonight?"

Cheers erupted throughout the crowd. "Yeah! That's what I like to hear!" Cheering again. People saying they love her. But they don't. They only love her music. She didn't mind, not one bit. "I'll see you at the after-party! Bye!"

She walked off stage, still hearing the echo of people cheering. Nick, the 2nd guitarist, remember? Nick had his arms full of plastic water bottles. Natsuki and Berry took one and Nick caught up with Ichigo and handed her one which she quickly grabbed and chugged it down. She wiped her mouth, "Ahhh!~ Thanks Nick!"

"No prob, no prob. How about a kiss for another bottle of water?" He asked with a smile. Ichigo rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, taking his bottle and running out of the building. He stood there for a second or two, stunned, before running after her. "COME BACK HERE! That wasn't a real kiss!"

"Get a girlfriend, loser!" She yelled back with a grin spreading across her face. Ichigo jumped up and pressed two buttons on her the sides of her boots. Wheels popped out on the bottom. She kicked off on her right foot and skated away from her band and off to the after party.

()

Ichigo propped her elbow on her knee, her fist leaning against her cheek. She was sitting on the stairs beside the bar, two of her friends were standing up beside her against the bar.

"So what's up, Ichigo? You look down." Her friend on the right of her said. She had blue hair in one short ponytail. She wore a simple red dress. Short but simple.

Ichigo ignored the question and started to fiddle with the metal peircing clips on the top of her ear. The girl rolled her eyes. "What are you, deaf?"

"Shut up, Mint." Ichigo said.

"Don't tell me to shut up, servant!" Mint yelled, balling her gloved fist at her sides.

The girl on the left flipped out. "Mint! No fighting! It's Ichigo's party, not yours!" The girl had green hair that flowed down her low back. She wore a frilly blue dress that didn't reach past her knees.

"Thank you, Lettuce." Ichigo said, studying the girl and boy who were coming out on the stage.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Pudding and this is..." The girl had blonde hair the went to her shoulders. She looked to be twenty one years of age. She wore a red dress, alomst like the one Mint was wearing. She pointed at the boy to interduce hisself.

"Tart." The boy said. He looked like he was being put through torture. He wore a big top hat and a tuxedo. His redish brown hair was down by the sides of his face.

Two people at the bar, close to Ichigo and her friends, cheered sarcasticly. One had green hair and the other had purple. '_Strange_', Ichigo thought. She noted that their ears were slightly pointed but not too much.(Not that noticable)

Mint chuckled. "What is this?"

Ichigo looked back up at Mint with annoyed brown eyes. "I hired them from the internet. They looked...interesting." The boy with green hair heard what she said and grinned. He jumped down from his seat at the bar and stood in front of them. "Hi. You must be Ichigo? I hardly noticed you but I saw your concert. Your band is pretty good."

"Thanks." Ichigo muttered.

"Actually, thank you, for hiring my brother and his girlfriend." He chipped, jabbing his thumb back at the stage where the girl was balancing on the guy's head, breathing fire and twirling plates on a stick.

"Okay then, you're welcome." Ichigo said. She stood up, not to be rude by sitting down in a conversation.

The guy held out his hand. "By the way, my name's Kish." Ichigo shook his hand.

"Ichigo, but you already knew that." She smacked herself mentally, recalling when he said her name.

Kisshu laughed and put his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Yeah. Hey, do you mind if we go to your next band practice? Pudding, over there, is a big fan."

"Uh, sure." Ichigo blushed as Mint nudged her ribs with her elbow. "We practice at my appartment. Here is my address and my number," She handed him a peice of paper with her apartment address and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We start at four o'clock, on Tuesday."

"Great! See you there, Ichigo!" Kisshu said, a bit of cheer in his voice. He walked up the three steps and sat back down beside...his brother, probally. Ichigo saw him show the purple haired dude the paper before he stuffed it into his jeans.

Mint poked Ichigo's blushing cheek. Ichigo swatted Mint away like she would a bug. Mint laughed. Lettuce was staring at the fire-breathing girl with frightened eyes. "C-Can we go across the street? I'm alittle scared."

Ichigo nodded and grabbed her bag and strapped it to her back. Mint rolled her eyes and followed Ichigo and Lettuce. Ichigo passed by her friends and told them that they were going to get pizza across the street. Berry insisted that they all come with.

()

Ichigo munched on the last of her pizza and grabbed a bread-stick and dipping sauce. Lettuce was on a diet and got nothing but water. Mint was disgusted with all the grease but the rest of the band went at it like they would never be able to eat again. "Thank you, Ichigoooo!" Berry cooed as she greedily at her pizza.

Natsuki stopped making out with some dude we will never know and thanked Ichigo too. Nick glared at Mint, who was acting like a queen.

"NICK!~~" Someone squealed from behind everyone. Everyone looked back except for Nick, whom slammed his head onto the table. "God, no.." A woman that looked about forty skipped over to the table and plopped herself down on the chair. She had black hair in a bob style with a purple streak on the side and shiny green eyes. "Nick! Why'd you leave? I ran off to the little girls room and when I came back you were goneee!"

Everyone sweatdropped with lazy smiled on their faces, even the guy we don't know.

"Sandra..." Nick started but was interupted.

"Are you embarressed to call me your mother in front of all of your buddies?" Tears started to form in Nick's mother's eyes.

"GAH! Mom! Don't cry!" He turned back to Ichigo. "I'm going to take her home. See you on Tuesday!" He pulled his mom up from the seat and walked out.

"Awkward..." Mint said, dragging out the word.

And then it was...very...awkward.

**megazeroNYA: I hope you guys like this story since it was my first. It is a Kish x Ichigo story. With bits of Tart x Pudding and Lettuce x Pie. **

**Plus, Berry is from Al La Mode. Natsuki has brown hair alittle past her shoulders and brown eyes. Nick has shaggy brown hair and blue eyes.**

**Hope you review. I'll try and put up the next chapter up tomorrow if I can. **

**ALSO, Is anyone going to Anime USA? Let me know! We can hang! :3**


	2. T H E : P L E A S U R E : S O N G

Ichigo leaned her head against the arm of the blue couch and groaned, clutching her sides. Ayako looked up from her place on the loveseat, her legs crossed and a magazine hiding her face. "You okay over there, Ichigo?" Ayako asked, concerned.

"My stomach huUuuuUurtssss~!" Ichigo whined. She fell off the couch and started rolling all over the place. She went throughout the whole apartment but came to a stop when she heard her cell phone ringing. It was her band's first song.

**The soldier's march going towards the battlefield;  
>you said I looked like I wanted to go get in line too.<br>Someone called out "good luck to you."  
>Thanks, but I'm not counting on luck and such.<strong>

We shift our eyes at meeting and parting,  
>dizzily lose our way,<br>and become frightened in unknown darkness, but

don't doubt the hope that blossomed  
>in your heart; it's started to grow.<br>I'm singing like it'll reach  
>that star we can barely see<p>

Ayako grinned at Ichigo before she advanced on Ichigo's cell phone. Ichigo screamed out, "No! Stay away from it!" Ichigo jumped to her feet and ran, tackling Ayako to the ground. She popped up, her hair tossed around in a mess, and reached for her phone. Ayako snatched it away from her and flipped it open.

"Hello. This is domino's pizza, what can I get you?"

Ichigo shrieked. "AYAKO! GIVE ME MY PHONE!" Ichigo groped the air as she tried desperately to grab her phone. Ayako held it away and pushed her foot against Ichigo's cheek, teasing.

"Umm, is Ichigo there?" A male voice asked over the phone.

"Uh, I'm sorry. We don't put strawberries on our pizza. You must be thinking of Digorno. You buy that in stores, sir." Ayako said, amazingly not laughing.

"Oh...um, wrong number? Sorry." The same voice was heard over the phone.

"Nah, man, I'm just kidding you! Ichigo's right here!" Ayako dropped her foot from Ichigo's face and Ichigo fell onto the floor, face planting, from her struggles to jump foward. Ayako held the phone to Ichigo's face with the same grin across her face.

Ichigo whimpered and took the phone, placing it by her ear which still had metal clip piercings in the top. "Hey, I'm sorry about my friend. She always does this with an unknown number. Who are you again?"

She heard laughter come through the ear piece that made her heart flutter. She knew who it was. "That's okay, Ichigo. It's Kish."

"Oh," She pretended to be suprised. "What's up?"

"Just hanging with my brothers."

"Cool, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was just wondering if you would want to go out tonight at the park or whatever?"

Ichigo bit her lip to prevent her from gasping. "Uhhhh. Umm..sure! Or whatever!"

"Great! I'll see you at nine! Ichigo, bye."

"B-Bye, Kish!" She managed to stutter out before hanging up.

Ayako walked to the kitchen and opened a cabinet, pulling out two mugs and poured coffee in one, Mtn Dew in the other. She walked back into the small living room. The living room only had one big couch and one loveseat. Her band poster was on the wall beside of the TV, which had cable and two video game systems plugged into the back. It was...pretty small.

Ayako sat down on the left side of Ichigo, on the ground, and handed her the mug with Mtn Dew in it. Ichigo took the cup with shaking hands. "Oh Ayako..." Ichigo sighed.

She rested her palm on Ichigo's forehead and shook her own head. "No, Ichigo, you are not sick, passed out and having a wonderful dream where a hot guy just asked you out. This is reality."

"Oh...kay then...so I should-"

"Get ready? Come on, let' go find you something to wear tonight." Ayako said as she lifted Ichigo from the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo picked a black HETALIA t-shirt that showed her belly button and a really short black skirt with black leggings. She slipped on her blue coat and grabbed her roller skates, shuffling them onto her feet as she sat on her shared bed (she has to share a bed with Ayako). Her roomate leaned against the door with a smirk playing her face. "Ready now? It's like eight-thirty."<p>

"Shit! Are you joking?" Ichigo squealed as she grabbed her red alarm clock. She threw the clock behind her when it was confirmed. Shekicked off on her skated and skated out of the apartment door, almost crashing into her neighbor in the hallway. "My bad! Sorry!" She yelled back with only one glance.

She crossed the road outside of her apartment building. Ichigo skated all the way to the park, not stopping once.

When she arrived, she pressed the buttons on the sides of her skates and it removed the wheels, turning them into regular knee-high boots. She ran up the stairs while looking at her wrist watch. She tripped on a peice of ice when she reached the top step, and fell forward. "Ahhh!" She squeezed her brown eyes shut, prepared to face-plant the cement. But instead of damaging her face, she found herself in warm arms. She looked up in shock. "K-Kish!" She was right. The unusual green-haired, amber-eyed, and slightly pointed eared, hot guy was wrapping his warm and strong arms around her waist as she smooshed her cheek against his chest, her foot still on the steps.

"You're clumsy. It's kinda cute though." Kish said with a grin as he pulled her up to stand beside him.

Ichigo scratched the back of her head with a lazy smile on her rose-colored face. "Aha, um thanks." She spotted a swingset and instantly brightened. She tugged on Kish's hand and guided him over to the swings. She sat in the swing on the right and he sat in the left, chuckling to hisself.

After a while, Kish spoke up, "So, are you with anyone?"

Ichigo cocked her head to the side. "Well..yeah..I'm with you."

Kish laughed. "No, no, I mean are you dating anyone?"

The ruby-haired girl felt her face grow hot, despite the freezing cold weather. "O-Oh, sorry. No, I'm not."

"Cool. Cool. Do you have any other jobs beside being a singer?" He questioned, swinging back and forth slighty.

"Well, no, not really. I mean, I used to. About three months ago, I worked with Ryou Shirogane in a science lab. I was an helper, or whatever." She knew her blush was gone and she didn't feel a problem with telling Kish her past with Ryou.

"Wow, I don't see you as a scientific smart person." Kish said, amazed.

"Oh, no. I only gave them coffee while parading around in a maid suit, aha ha." She rubbed the back of her neck with a sweatdrop.

Kish grinned. "That's hot."

Ichigo looked up towards the foggy sky and pouted. "I think it's going to snow some more." As if there was a script, snow started falling, heavily onto the already icey ground. "Damn. How am I supposed to get home now? It's impossible!"

"Well...you can come to my house? I live by myself." Kish offered.

Ichigo blushed. "Um..I-I.."

"I have two rooms. You can sleep in the guest bed." She instantly brightened.

"Okay!" She paused. "How are we gonna get there? It's everywhere." She said with her eyebrows turned up in worry. Suddenly, bringing her out of her gaze at the snow, a wet substance slammed into the back of her head. She grabbed her head in surprise, her hands freezing as she pulled out a chunk of snow from her red hair. She gazed at it densely and it melted into her palm. Ichigo turned around and Kish was holding his mouth, little laughs escaping.

"Hey! You threw that didn't you?" Ichigo picked up some snow but it crumpled to the ground. "Ah! Damn it!" She bent down and tried to grope some more in her hand but it repeated it's actions before by falling through her fingers. "This is impossible!" She gasped as she felt arms slide around her shoulders and a chin on her shoulder. Kish chuckled. "Here...I'll show you how you do it." He took her hands in his and scooped some white snow in one of her hands and raised her other hand to pat the white lump until it made a complete circle.

Ichigo couldn't calm her blush and she tilted her head toward his direction. Woah, he was closer than she expected. She found herself letting the snowball slide from her hands as his face came closer where she could feel his breath on her lips. She melted into his warm liquid gold eyes. How can anyone be this beautiful...? Her mind wandered and she moved closer too, closing the gap between their lips.

She grabbed his hands and kissed him back with pent-up passion. She gasped when she felt his tounge slide over her bottom lip, giving him entrance to her mouth. He swirled his tounge around hers and she responded when he started to suck on her tounge. Their tounges fought battles of dominance that could have lasted for several minutes due to each others stubbornness of losing.

Kish won and that night Ichigo didn't sleep in the guest room.

* * *

><p><strong>megazero: Somebody told me, Selena had a boyfriend, who looks like a girlfriend...<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
